Yanmegasm
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Yanmega is a crazy Pokemon. He has crazy Pokemon friends. AND HIS ENTIRE WORLD IS CRAZY. What kind of madness is allowed to go untouched? Only in Yanmengasm!
1. Chapter 1

**Yanmegasm**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Finally, something Pokemon related that has random events all across the board! Yeah, this one is sorta canon to my Pokemon fanfics as well, but it's more or less a random in the days and life of thing. And it's mostly about Yanmega. And Seviper. And all the other Generation Three and Four Pokemon. And... you know what, just go on and read it, ladies and gentlemen.

Disclaimer: Everything else in this story belongs to their rightful owners. And since Pokemon is the only thing in this story, it belongs rightfully to Nintendo.

* * *

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning in the middle of the meadows...

"Hey Sev, get a load of this!" Yanmega shouted to Seviper as he aimed himself at a set of brick walls, taking in a breath as he screamed, "Take Down!" He was heading towards the brick walls at full speed, smashing into the first one as he landed on his back , moaning in pain. "Ooooah... damn it. Foiled again."

Seviper sighed as he shook his head. "Oh, Yan. You've been trying to break through those brick walls twelve times today. And you still can't even get past the first brick wall," He stated as he comforted Yanmega, "Maybe you should just try to take it easy a bit..."

Yanmega growled as he pushed Seviper off of him. "No way, Sev! I'm going to break through those brick walls, even if it kills me!" He began glowing, gathering energy as he screamed, performing one more Take Down. Shockingly, it worked, as Yanmega successfully broke through the brick wall. However, he was severely weakened by it, and he accidentally knocked himself out, moaning in pain as he lied on the ground on his back.

Seviper slapped himself in the forehead with his blade-shaped tail as he picked up Yanmega, heading back for his home as he slithered through the sharp, tall grass. "Yanmega, why do you always seem eager to perform stupid deeds..."

Yanmega groaned in pain as he woke up, barely blinking as he saw Seviper. He smiled, coughing up a bit as he stated, "Oh, Seviper... what happened to me?"

Seviper rolled his eyes as he patted Yanmega on the head. "Yan, you charged up and used all of your health as your energy that you used to break through the brick walls."

Yanmega gasped, and he cheered as he stood up in his bed. "Yesz! I knew I could be able to do it! Oh yeah- AGH!!!" He fell back in his bed as he felt his back pain. "God, is my back in so much pain..."

Seviper handed Yanmega a clear glass of water. "Just stay in bed and don't try to move. You took some massive damage back there." He turned around, heading out of the room as he turned around one more time, saying to yanmega before leaving, "Although it was stupid of you to do something like that, I admire your brute strength for actually accomplishing it."

Yanmega smiled as he drank down the water, sighing as he lied back down in his bed. "Ahhh... that's more like it. Getting a nice congratulations." He sighed as he closed his eyes. "Now... with my test of power out of the way, I gotta look towards the next thing..."

Silence.

"...Sex! Of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

A nice afternoon on the sandy beach towards the western direction...

"LOOK AT ME LOOK AT ME I WANT ATTENTION GIMME SOME ATTENTION I'M A LITTLE ID LOOK AT ME!!!" Manaphy squealed in joy as she bounced up and down.

Yanmega sweat dropped as he couldn't tell what to do. "Um.... listen, kid, I... hey, little girl..." The constant squealing Manaphy was making was too much for Yanmega to handle, causing him to slap Manaphy across the face with his right wing. "Will you shut up!?"

Manaphy stopped as she sniffled, rubbing the bruise across her face. "You... you hit me..." She sniffled more as she bursted into tears, crying loudly as the area shook.

Yanmega screamed, covering his ear drums with his wings as he tried to silence the bawwing Manaphy. "Hey, little girl, it's okay, just shush..." He tried calming her down, accidentally knocking her out. He gasped as he began trembling, gulping. "Oh lord, oh lord... I knocked her out... I'm doomed..." He screamed as he hid under a set of bushes, trembling with fright.

* * *

Magmortar yawned as he stretched his arm cannons, taking a good look at them as he flexed them. He chuckled as he aimed it at Electrive, firing a Flamethrower that completely burnt the electric Pokemon. Magmortar laughed as the fried Electrive growled, turning towards the Magmortar and firing off a Thunderbolt, electrocuting Magmortar.

"You jerk," Magmortar wheezed as his body twitched from paralysis. "You didn't have to do that to me, you know."

Electrive rolled his eyes, folding his arms. "Well, you should have not burnt me to a crisp, you brain dead dolt."

Before both of them could realize anything, Electrive and Magmortar were both blasted by a Hyper Beam from Tangrowth, who was snooping as usual in the bushes.

"Strrrrrike!" Tangrowth laughed as he did a victory dance, giving himself a prrrromotion as he ran off back into the tropical jungle foliage.

* * *

Yanmega still trembled with fear as he was afraid of what he did. Two Happiny came over to tend to the knocked out Manaphy, as a result of Yanmega's carelessness. Seviper tapped Yanmega on the back, freaking out the dragonfly Pokemon.

"YAH!! Sev!" Yanmega snapped as he gulped, trying to keep his cover from being blown. "Come on, man! You should know better than to do that to me!"

Seviper rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Look, all you did was accidentally knock out Manaphy. It's no big deal. All you have to do is just go apologize, and everything will be fine."

Yanmega scoffed as he grabbed a cardboard box and hid inside it. "Yeah right. I'll apologize over my dead body."

Seviper sighed as he tried to reason with Yanmega. "Look, Yan-"

"NO!! I'm not coming out, and that's that!" Yanmega snapped as he refused to leave.

Seviper muttered quietly to himself as he knocked the cardboard box away with a Poison Tail attack, revealing Yanmega. However, Yanmega pulled out another cardboard box, hiding inside it. Seviper growled as he grabbed it with his two front poisonous fangs, revealing Yanmega. Yanmega groaned as he covered his face with his wings.

"Where do you keep getting these cardboard boxes from!?" Seviper asked in shock as Yanmega pulled out yet another cardboard box.

"I'm not going to turn myself in! You can't make me!" Yanmega snapped as he held down his cardboard box.

Seviper sighed as he slithered a bit back, unleashing a Flamethrower that not only burnt the cardboard box, but completely burnt Yanmega. Yanmega coughed as he was knocked out by the fire-type attack. Seviper noticed this, and he slapped himself in the face with his tail as he dragged Yanmega back into the jungle.

A couple of Luvdisc were watching what was happening the entire time. The male Luvdisc turned to his girlfriend, stating, "Did you see what just happened? That guy knocked out his own best friend."

The female Luvdisc shrugged, replying, "Well, you can't fault him for it. That Yanmega did knock out that poor, poor Manaphy."


	3. Chapter 3

Yanmega was looking in his closet for his clarinet, tossing out random cardboard boxes that he had stuffed inside. Seviper came strolling along, spotting Yanmega as he entered into the room, approaching Yanmega and tapping him on the back, surprising the dragonfly Pokemon.

"Look, Yan, why would you bother looking for your clarinet?" Seviper added as he rubbed the back of his head, "Wouldn't you be confident with just using your Poke Flute?"

Yanmega shook his head, turning back around and diving right into the depths of his closet. "No way, Sev! I need my clarinet! It's super sexy Clarinet Day!" He then grabbed Seviper with his gigantic wings, shaking the snake Pokemon repeatedly. "Do you know what happened the last time I couldn't find my clarinet? Do you?"

_Last time..._

_"NO!! MY CLARINET!! MY BEAUTIFUL CLARINET!!" Yanmega screamed in a dramatic tone as he wrecked his entire home, tossing practically everything out of the house as he released several Hyper Beams, causing the entire house to collapse on itself._

"...Yeah... right..." Seviper remarked as he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'm going to go buy some more apples. You want some?" However, he watched Yanmega get crushed by a huge load of furniture, the dragonfly Pokemon being crushed under it. Seviper rolled his eyes as he left the room, leaving Yanmega to be stuck under, without his precious furniture.

* * *

**ARE YOU EXTREMELY BORED?**

"Yes..." Ralts whined as she rubbed her stomach, which growled.

**ARE YOU REALLY, REALLY TIRED OF LIFE NOT BEING EXCITING?**

"Uh huh..." Admitted Buneary, who sniffled as she held her pink pluff pillow close to her.

**ARE YOU WILLING TO COMMIT SUICIDE BECAUSE OF THE WORLD BEING A CRAPPY, CRAPPY PLACE?**

"Hell yeah!" Shouted a Electrive as he jumped off a seventy eight story building, screaming as his body splat on the ground.

**THEN YOU NEED... THE SUPER POTION!**

"Super Potion?" A group of Combees hummed in unison, dangerously approaching the camera too close.

**YES, THE SUPER POTION! IT MAKES YOU SUPER AND MANLY!**

A Medicham was seen drinking some Super Potion, chucking the bottle away as he Fire Punched a nearby Brozong, knocking it out with ease.

**SUPER POTION: THE ONLY THING YOU NEED TO BE... SUPER!**

* * *

Seviper entered back into the house, heading into the kitchen with several bottles of milk as he then saw Yanmega playing his clarinet on the tables. Seviper dropped his jaw in awe as Yanmega performed greatly, posing after doing an impressive finish.

"Yanmega... looks like you do care about your clarinet, after all," Seviper admitted as he laced the bottles of milk in the refrigerator, turning around to face Yanmega, scratching his head in confusion. "How the heck did ya find your clarinet anyway, Yan?"

Yanmega chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, holding his clarinet proudly in his right wing. "Aww shucks, Sev. You're making me blush." He shook his head as he rejoined Seviper on the ground. "Anyway, Sev, I'm gonna go head over to the park to perform with the other clarinet playing Pokemon. I'll see you later."

Seviper smiled as he waved goodbye to Yanmega, who headed right out of the door with his trusty clarinet. "Good luck, Yan! You can do it!" He laughed as he turned around, still shaking his head from amazement. "That Yanmega... he sure does love his good ol' clarinet."


	4. Chapter 4

Yanmega smacked a home run with his left wing as he flew across the bases, cheering his name as Seviper shook his head. Seviper watched as Yanmega continued running past home base, crashing right into the stands, much to his amusement.

"Oh Yan," Seviper chuckled as he placed his tail by his mouth, slithering over to Yanmega to help him up, "You really got to control yourself there. After all, it is just a game."

Yanmega turned to Seviper, his eyes lit up as he pushed the snake Pokemon away. "Just a game!? I got a nice homer and you're merely dismissing it!? You know how much strength it took my wings to smack that clear? Do you!?"

Seviper gulped as he slithered a bit back, with Yanmega getting closer and closer. Lowering his head within his body, Seviper raised his blade-like tail, suggesting, "Well, how about a nice cup of tea? I'm sure that will make you feel better, right?"

Yanmega gasped as he huffed, sighing as he calmed down. "Oh... all right," He said with a tad bit of disappointment in his voice as he and Seviper headed out of the grassy field to get some tea.

* * *

Abomasnow sipped some ice tea as he watched a group of Snover playing some volleyball on the thick iceberg. Abomasnow laughed heartily as he sipped some more, moving towards the volleyball scene, when he slipped on the ice, breaking his back. His drink landed on a female Snover, causing her to freak out as he pushed the other Snover into the cool, freezing water, causing the volleyball net to fall on her. Nearby, two Sealeo were watching the mayhem, looking at each other.

"That sure was some volley balling," The first Sealeo said as he observed the scene, "That is, until Obamasnow down there tripped on the ice."

The second Sealeo rolled his eyes as he joked, "Heh, I bet something had bothered him to go Biden his way onto the match!" Both he and the first Sealeo laughed heartily as he gave each other high fives with their slippy light-blue flippers.

The Abomasnow, however, overheard this, and becoming enraged over the nickname the two Sealeo gave him, he bellowed loudly as he fired an Ice Ball at the mountain peak, causing it to collapse as the two Sealeo fell into the icy cold water. He smiled as he rubbed his two gigantic hands together, turning around and tripping again, causing the entire iceberg to be submerged underwater.

* * *

Yanmega and Seviper watched as the young Seedots and Lotads played a game of soccer with each other, with Team Lotad winning. The Team Seedot huddled around each other, all of them setting a front line as they fully tackled the Lotads head on, knocking them back as one Seedot made his way towards the goal, getting blasted by a Water Gun from a nearby Lotad.

"Ahh... how I do enjoy watching some sports," Yanmega stated as a wooden pole fell right on him, knocking him into the ground. He groaned as he tried getting out, but couldn't. "Hey! What gives? All I did was compliment and this pole falls on me!" Just as he said that, a pair of bongos fell from the sky, landing squarely on his head.

Seviper couldn't help but chuckle as he smashed away the objects with his powerful tail. Helping Yanmega back up, he stated, "Oh Yan. You can never predict craziness. That's why I often take caution before leaving the house."

Yanmega muttered to himself as he shook his head, saying under his breath, "Never predict randomness, yeah right... how could randomness be predicted, anyway?" Just as he said that, several hamburgers fell on him, lighting him on fire. Yanmega screamed as he ran around, the fire spreading all over his body as he became a living fireball. He then ran on the soccer field, burning all of the Seedot and Lotad, which caused everyone to run around screaming as the red hot flames consumed the entire grassy field.

Seviper face palmed himself with his tail, shaking his head as he sighed, heading back home as Yanmega desperately tried to stop, drop, and roll, but failed as the flames continued engulfing him.


	5. Chapter 5

Yanmega played his green guitar like a violin as he screamed in joy, smashing it into several wooden chairs, wooden tables, and pieces of glass as he went crazy. Seviper was sitting on the staircase, playing the violin smoothly as he watched Yanmega wreaking the music hall, shaking his head as the Aron cheered loudly.

"I LOVE THIS GUITAR!!" Yanmega screamed as he accidentally shot a Sonic Boom upward, causing the speakers to crash on the ground, which in turn caused a sink hole, sinking in Yanmega and the Aron audience, while Seviper managed to hold onto the staircase, watching as the entire floor disappeared, leaving only him and the staircase.

"...Well, good thing I hung on tightly," Seviper admitted as he rubbed his forehead with his tail, accidentally falling in after letting go of the railing, screaming.

* * *

Grovyle was doing some training, punching through solid walls of steel as he used his Leaf Blade on several patches of grass, cutting through them with ease. A Piplup and Torchic watched as they sipped each other's soda, with Piplup picking up the can and shaking it as it was empty.

"Aww rats! Our Pepsi is empty!" Piplup shouted in dismay, frowning as he folded his arms.

Torchic giggled, getting off the porch as she turned to Piplup, saluting with her right talon, "Don't worry, Piplup! I shall go and-" She was accidentally knocked by a Leaf Blade from Grovyle, who did not see Torchic in his path. He stopped, looking at the knocked out Torchic, and then to Piplup, who dropped his jaw in disbelief.

"It's not like she was paying any attention," Grovyle admitted as he shrugged, resuming his training, while Piplup resorted to mourning Torchic.

* * *

The plant cloak Burmy looked at his two fellow brothers, the sandy cloak Burmy and the trash cloak Burmy. The three Burmy then lookedup at the clear blue sky, to see a Salamence chasing a pesky Wingull, who stole his bread.

"Bread is good for you!" The plant Burmy confirmed, as he was then attacked by several sticks, screaming as he was repeatedly attacked by more sticks.

The sandy Burmy sweat dropped as he began sinking, looking down to see the ground becoming more mushy. He screamed as he struggled to get out. The trash Burmy got an idea and tackled into the sandy Burmy, pushing him out of the ground, when he began sinking himself. The sandy Burmy was about to assist his younger brother, when a Staravia flew right out of the thorny bushes and snapped up the sandy Burmy, carrying him away as the trash Burmy completely sank within the ground, the plant Burmy being completely buried under the sticks.

To make matters worse, a Torkoal noticed the sticks, and he blew fire on them, torching the sticks completely, as well as the plant Burmy that was underneath it. Unable to hear the plant Burmy's screams of pain, the Torkoal shrugged as he rested nearby the newly formed fire, snoozing as the Salamence blasted the Wingull down with a Hyper Beam, killing it in the process.

* * *

Yanmega groaned in pain as he stretched out his wings, having managed to survive the freak plane accident that completely threw its riders off course. Yanmega looked around for Seviper, spotting his buddy's tail, which was poking out of the blue salty sea. Grabbing Seviper, Yanmega pulled him out of the water, causing him to gasp for breath as he frantically looked around.

"Air! I need air!" Seviper gasped as he sighed, wiping his forehead, turning to face Yanmega as he smiled. "Oh, thanks, Yan. I thought I was a goner for sure." He looked around, asking, "Is everyone else okay??"

Yanmega nodded. "Yeah. But I don't think we will be for much long."

"Why?" Seviper asked as he rubbed his head with his blade-shaped tail in confusion.

"Because a Wailord is about to gobble us up." Yanmega pointed out, pointing towards the left.

Just as Yanmega stated that, a huge Wailord bellowed loudly as he munched down on Yanmega, Seviper, and the rest of the survivors, as well as the remains of the destroyed plane, belching loudly as he dived back into the depths of the salty ocean.


	6. Chapter 6

Yanmega was caught between a rock and a hard place.

**Literally.**

"Oh, why did I agree to this?" Yanmega groaned as he got smashed into the hotel called A Hard Place. "Where did I go wrong?"

_Yanmega laughed cheerfully as he attatched the back of his scaly body to a crane. He looked down at Seviper, calling out, "Hey Sev! Get a load of this!"_

_Seviper groaned as he slapped his forehead with his blade like tail. "Yan, what are you getting out of this? Glory? Fame? The opportunity to look absolutely stupid"_

_Yanmega cheerfully laughed as he rolled his eyes, merely stating, "Ohoho! Sev, you're such a silly! I'm going to prove that the phrase "between a rock and a hard place", is nothing but pure bullpoop! I'm going to ensure of that!" He turned around, whistling to the Nosepass inside the crane. "Let 'er rip, Nosey!"_

_The Nosepass shrugged as he placed down his Playboy's magazine and started up the crane, causing Yanmega to continuously crash into the giant boulder and the hotel next to him. Seviper shook his head in pity as he left his buddy to endure serious damages._

Yanmega softly cried as he was smacked into the large boulder, his wings literally breaking in shape.

* * *

Chatot yawned as he got up, getting some coffee as he looked down at the huge city from the rooftop of his apartment. He took another sip as he turned around, seeing a couple of Swellow bullying a lone Staravia, pecking her to the ground. The Chatot shrugged as he turned around, continuing to sip his coffee. Another Chatot, being a shiny variant, flew next to the first regular-colored Chatot, pulling out a bottle of Pepsi and drinking it.

"So, any news?" The normal Chatot asked as he sipped his coffee.

After finishing gulping down his Pepsi, the shiny Chatot shook his head. "Nope. Just several wild fires, the electrical wires going crazy, and the downtown district being overtaken by a couple of Magnezone. Not much at all."

The two Chatot laughed as they then drank their drinks, being attacked by the couple of Swellow, who have managed to kill the innocent Staravia.

* * *

Seviper returned to the area to see a badly damaged Yanmega, who was smashed quite badly on the exterior wall of the hotel. He couldn't help but snicker at the shape his friend has taken, but still felt pity as the giant boulder fell, destroying the car of the Nosepass from earlier, who seems to have dozed off within the crane.

"Hey Yan, are you okay there?' Seviper asked as he used his powerful tail to pull Yanmega off the wall, pacing him gently on the cunning grass.

Yanmega groaned weakly as h coughed, slowly picking up his head to see Seviper looking down at him. He nervously laughed as he passed out several seconds later.

Seviper sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I told you this was a stupid idea, Yanmega." He then placed the unconscious Yanmega on his back, slithering back to their home in the southwestern most corner of he area. The crane collapsed on itself, essentially killing the Nosepass that was inside it.


	7. Chapter 7

Yanmega screamed as he was coming towards the surface of the earth, his entire body literally on fire. A comet quickly came by, knocking Yanmega back into orbit. Yanmega screamed as he collided into several boulders within the confinements of outer space, bumping into them like a pinball as his body felt more pain than he could ever imagine. He then headed towards the moon, going right through the surface as he came out,spinning around like a ball.

"This is insanity! _This is madness!_" Yanmega exclaimed as he orbited around Mars, heading back towards Earth when another boulder bounced him off orbit.

"**THIS. IS. _SPACE!!!_**" A space dwelling attack form Deoxys shouted as he fired a Hyper Beam at Yanmega, frying him to a crisp. The Deoxys then mysteriously disappeared, firing off several more Hyper Beams at the incoming meteor showers, the light blue beams being visible from miles.

"Oh Yan, why must you get yourself in the stupidest situations..." Seviper groaned as he was trying to fight off three Zangoose, all who were using their powerful claws to slash at the snake Pokemon. However, Seviper had a good enough defense to withstand the attack, causing the Zangoose to cover their ears as he pierced them with a Screech, smacking them out into orbit with his powerful Poison Tail attack.

The three Zangoose screamed in unison as they were hurled right into the sun, burning greatly. Seviper chuckled as he enjoyed his victory, grabbing a glass of lemonade and sipping it with pleasure as Yanmega continued crashing into more boulders, heading towards the planet Venus, where his scaly skin was disorted into being rubbery.

* * *

Jirachi and Manaphy were both heading through the woods, going on a nice little camping trip as they left being their comfy homes. The two young girls giggled as they walked through the fantasy-filled forest, the nice spring breeze blowing by as the grassy meadows behind them became overtaken by the trees.

"What do you think we're gonna find in the woods today, Jirachi?" Manaphy asked as she giggled.

Jirachi paused, extending her arms as she exclaimed in an excited high pitched voice, "Gee, I don't know, but I hope someone makes us **LOTSA SPAGHETTI!!**"

Jirachi and Manaphy both giggled in high pitched squeaky voices as they skipped together in a cute fashion deeper into the woods.

* * *

Yanmega's entire body was literally torched, his wings as crispy as bacon as his scaly skin was scarred badly. Seviper placed on several bandages on Yanmega, wondering if his buddy would be better.

"Hmm... these burns sure are serious..." Seviper stated as he shook his head, "See what happens when you take someone's bet?"

Yanmega scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Please. I got back at that low dirty Buizel..." He chuckled as he barely moved. "Hoo boy, is he going to hate what he sees in his bathroom tonight..."

* * *

"What... The... Fuck... Did Yanmega... Do To My... My... Precious Bathtub!?" Buizel shouted in dismay as his bathtub was overflowing with mustard, the bathroom in shambles itself as there was ketchup sprayed all over the walls.


	8. Chapter 8

Yanmega yawned as he looked out of the window, hoping for something to happen. "I wish something interesting could happen..."

Suddenly, a bright red brick broke through the window, hitting Yanmega in the face. He got back up as he rubbed his eyes, only to be hit in the face by several more hard bricks. As Yanmega forced himself out of the piles of bricks, a piano fell on him, crushing the dragonfly Pokemon.

Seviper came slithering in with a glass of lemonade, sipping it as he entered the room. He dropped his jaw in disbelief as he dropped his drink, exclaiming, "What the hell!?"

* * *

Froslass looked at the grandfather clock as he sighed, sipping her nice hot chocolate as she waited for her husband Glalie to return home. With luck, the doorbell rang, and Froslass got up to go answer the door, being knocked down into the ground as the door was crushed by Glalie, who forced his way in. He growled as he hovered into the house, letting in the cold, the surrounding snow around the wooden house built within a cavern being blown in.

Froslass moaned as she painfully got out from under the door, rubbing her right elbow as he stood up. Before she could say anything, her husband fired an Ice Beam at her, knocking her down to the ground. The Glalie roared as he hovered directly over her.

"WOMAN. GO MAKE ME A NICE, COLD SANDWICH. AND GET ME SOME BEER." He commanded as he used a Take Down on the Froslass, sending her straight into the kitchen, causing all of the appliances to fall right on her. The Glalie laughed as he turned on the television, to watch _The Super Slaking Bros. Super Show_.

* * *

Yanmega moaned as Seviper used his Poison Tail to smack away the bricks. Helping Yanmega up, Seviper was entitled to an explanation.

"So... uhh... these bricks," Seviper stated as he shook his head, looking at the broken glass window, and then back at Yanmega. "Care to explain?"

Yanmega chuckled nervously as he gulped. "Well... you see... I was bored. So I wished for something interesting to happen."

Seviper narrowed his eyes. "And you got buried underneath several bricks. And a piano. Right." He shook his head as he left the room, leaving behind Yanmega.

"Wait, Sev! It's true!" Yanmega tried to convince, an airplane breaking through the roof of the house and collapsing on top of Yanmega, knocking him out unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Yanmega started rolling down several hills within the grassy meadow, riding a barrel he found in the garage of old man Tangrowth. He screamed with joy as he did a barrel roll on top of the barrel, even though he was technically hovering above it. He screamed as he crashed through a wooden pole, the barrel heading straight into a waterfall. Yanmega groaned as he fell on his back, the pole crushing him as the ground began to split. A huge earthquake followed, swallowing in the wounded Yanmega, who quickly used Sonic Boom and flew right out of the ground.

"Phew! That was too close-" Yanmega was then hit by a lightning bolt, frying him as he bursted into flames, heading straight back down into the pit. He screamed as he hit the sharp pointed rocks at the bottom of the canvas, being transformed into a pinball as he collided into the rocks, bumping all over the place. He then hit a wall, turning flat like a pancake as he was blown away into the clear blue sky by the wind, which turned a devastating red as fire began raining down on the planet, burning the entire meadows as the red and yellow flames spread everywhere.

Seviper came out of a nearby donut shop, drinking some coffee as he looked up, to see huge tidal waves coming in, engulfing the burning meadows as it began to rain water furiously, the thunder booming as lightning flashed several more times, tornadoes forming as huge winds blew everything up into the air, Seviper himself included. Seviper looked down, to see the planet flooded with water, as he then looked up, to see outer space being filled with nothing but rain. He sighed as he sipped his coffee.

"Someone divided by zero..." Was all Seviper muttered as he closed his eyes, shaking his head with disappoint.

* * *

Torkoal sighed as he looked around his hot springs. He barely opened his eyes, seeing two Numel by the hot springs. "Oh good. Customers. Just what I need..."

The two female Numel were debating on who had the better butt. The Numel on the right got annoyed, and she performed a Double Edge on the Numel on the left, who retracted with a Flamethrower. The two Numel continued their fight in the hot springs, causing the waters to heat up, which in turn crispified a young Starly who landed in the water by mistake.

The Torkoal sighed as he shook his head, heading back into his shell. "Oh, who am I kidding... I can't even run a business properly yet hese fools ruin everything... sigh..."

* * *

Yanmega woke up, to see that he was in heaven. He gasped as he embraced the beauty of the white cloud puffiness, before falling straight from the heavens into the confinement of his own house, causing it to collapse on itself. He moaned as he popped out of his wooden wreck, seeing Seviper staring at him from a nearby grassy hill.

"So, let me get this straight," Seviper started as he ate a jelly filled donut he found, "You just so happened to have sex with yourself, and you caused all of this to happen. Right?"

Yanmega dropped his jaw in disbelief as he slowly but surely nodded in agreement. "How did you manage to even find out...?"

Seviper rolled his eyes as he pointed at the bed, which was filled with cum everywhere.

Yanmega sheepishly grinned as a random Piplup laughed at him. He growled as he bursted right out of the wreck and attacked the Piplup, ripping the penguin's guts out as Seviper merely watched, munching on a glazed donut.


	10. Chapter 10

Yanmega watched the clock as he was making some nice vanilla cake. He was not rushing, as he wanted the sweet delicate sweet to be perfect. Whistling to himself, Yanmega poured in some more milk and sugar as he mixed the ingredients together with a wooden spoon, moving the bowl with his small arms that were under his green, scaly body. Seviper entered, surprised to see how well Yanmega was preparing the cake.

"Wow, Yan. I'm impressed," Seviper stated as he shook his head in disbelief, "It's been twelve minutes, but you seem to have gotten the hang of it."

Yanmega simply nodded as he turned around, shouting to Seviper, "Well, all that training we did years ago seem to have paid off. I never even realize that I was able to make cakes well, let alone cook!" He laughed as the oven then exploded into flames.

Seviper sighed as he slapped his forehead with his blade-shaped tail. "Looks like... we spoke to soon..." He headed out of the kitchen, shutting the door closed as it fell on top of Seviper, while Yanmega shrugged, continuing to work on his cake.

* * *

Tsutaja, the grass snake Pokemon, Pokabu, the fire pig Pokemon, and Mijumaru, the sea otter Pokemon, all looked at each other as they wondered what exactly were they going to do today.

"How about we go have a barbeque?" Pokabu suggested as he laughed goffily.

Mihumaru shook her head, somewhat worrying. About nothing, literally. "Gee, I don't know. A barbeque sounds dangerous..."

Tsutaja slapped his forehead as he groaned. "Why did I have to be paired with these idiots... why?"

Before anyone else could comment, all three of the Gen 5 Starters were blasted off into the clear blue sky by a Water Pulse from a Sharpedo, who was raging after losing a battle to a Wailord.

"I AM NOT PATHETIC, DAMMIT," The Sharpedo raged as he ravaged the entire surrounding land around hi, causing the land Pokemon to throw fits and panic as the sky turned dramatically red.

* * *

Yanmega groaned as his would be perfect cake exploded on him, causing the entire house to collapse on itself. Seviper came back, seeing the entire house in shambles. He shook his head as he chuckled, pulling Yanmega out of the train wreck.

"I knew it was too good to be true..." Yanmega groaned as his wings were downed by pieces of vanilla cake and icing, sighing.

Seviper rubbed the cake off of Yanmega, reassuring him, "Don't worry, Yan. I'm sure next time, you'll be able to do it right."

Yanmega gasped as a glimmer shined on him. "Do you really think so, Seviper?"

Seviper grinned as he nodded, prompting Yanmega to jump into the air for joy, which caused large pieces of vanilla cake and vanilla icing to fall on both Pokemon, completely covering them in sweet, sweet substance.


	11. Chapter 11

Yanmega yawned as he entered into the kitchen, getting some ketchup. He pulled the bottle out, but struggled to open the cap. Groaning, he tossed the bottle across the room, watching it bounce all around the place as it went right through the window, shattering the glass.

"Oh no, oh, no..." Yanmega gulped as he ran around screaming, looking to where he could hide as he picked up the refrigerator, chucking it outside of the window. He then posed exactly like a refrigerator, doing his best to stay absolutely still.

Seviper came into the kitchen, rubbing his head of what has happened. He shrugged as he approached the refrigerator, not knowing that it was actually Yanmega. Opening Yanmega's mouth, Seviper peeked inside, his eyes widened as he noticed that he was inside Yanmega's mouth. Before he could pop his head out, Yanmega accidentally swallowed Seviper in.

* * *

A trio of Wurmples were trying to get into the new nest their mother Dustox made, but continued falling off of the tree. Two of them eventually fell victim to a nearby Staravia, who was having his usual lunch. The last standing Wurmple gulped as he slowly but surely made his way to the nest.

"I'm getting closer... just one more inch..." The last remaining Wurmple insisted as he gasped, his eventual home in sight. "I can do it... I can do-"

Snatch! The Staravia was caught by surprise as the Wurmple was snatched by a Swellow, who was waiting in the shadows of the tall pample tree, laughing as he flew off into the clear blue sky.

* * *

Yanmega rubbed the back of his head as he nervously chuckled, somewhat embarrassed of swallowing in Seviper. "Hey Sev... about what happened earlier..."

"...Forget it," Seviper interrupted as he shook his blade-like tail at Yanmega's face, sighing as he rolled his eyes, "I didn't realize what transpired, so it was my fault for barging in."

Yanmega blinked in shock. "You're... not mad at me" He asked, the sweat coming down from his face suddenly halting.

Seviper simply nodded as he pulled out a bottle of soda, sipping some as he stated, "Yeah, I figured that I might as well ignore it... for the better of not knowing about it, you know?"

Yanmega cheered as he did flips in mid air, accidentally going right through the roof, causing the house to collapse on Seviper.


	12. Chapter 12

Yanmega was painting the outside of his humble little home. He was painting it green. Why green?

"Because green is my favorite color," Yanmega exclaimed as he whistled, moving his body along as he stripped several spots with red and yellow, making the home more lively.

Seviper was coming up the grassy hill from the northern direction, having spent the entire morning at the beach. He stretched himself as he arrived at his home, looking up, dropping his jaw in disbelief to see Yanmega. "Whoa! Yan! You're doing something that's not dangerous!"

"That's right!" Yanmega exclaimed as he chuckled, an empty paint can suddenly falling on his head, causing Yanmega to topple on the wooden ladder, which caused him to go right through the wooden interior of his home, crashing through several of the furniture inside.

Seviper groaned as he slapped himself in the face with his blade-shaped tail, groaning as he slowly shook his head. "Once again, it seems like I've said ot too soon... sigh..."

* * *

A pair of Swablu were trying to catch the Feebas in the lake, but were unsuccessful. The Swablu on the left pointed far off into the pond as he chuckled, taking off into the skies. He screeched as he swooped down towards the spot, being smacked away into oblivion by a Milotic, who was watching from deep within the pond, a school of Feebas coming out and laughing along with the giggling Milotic. The Swablu on the right, the female mate of the former Swablu, screamed in shock as she flew off, to fetch her missing husband.

* * *

Yanmega moaned weakly as Seviper placed the last bandages on his wings. He tried to get up, but felt his back crack, causing him to fall back on the wooden floor. "Oh, Sev... why did you have to cause that chaos to occur?"

Seviper nervously rubbed the back of his head, admitting, "Honestly, Yan... I didn't even expect that to happen. Normally, this stuff always happens to us." Just as he said that, the house collapsed on both of the Pokemon, injuring them, but not to the degree that it has. "Like that."

"Oh.... good point," Yanmega coughed as he tried to pull the wooden plank off of him, but failed, eventually shrugging it off. "Oh screw it, I don't feel like doing anything else today."


	13. Chapter 13

Yanmega was practicing in the jungle towards the western end of the island, blasting several Sonic Booms at several old trees that were standing too long. Yanmega grinned as his wings started to glow bright, spinning through the jungle foliage with ease as he flew straight into the sky, spinning around as he came back down, firing a Hyper Beam at a set of trees, blasting them. Yanmega continued going right through the trees, laughing victoriously as Seviper watched from the pond in the center of the island, sipping some coffee.

"Hmm... Yan is doing quite good," Seviper commented as he closed his eyes, elegantly sipping his coffee, suggesting as he sipped, "Maybe I should be doing some practicing...It would help me cope better"

Yanmega quickly spotted Seviper, waving hi as he went straight through several maple trees, followed by oak, then birch, and then elm, knocking all of the trees down. Shockingly, Yanmega was quick to recover, and he went high into the sky again as he continued spinning around, going straight into the ground as the island shook.

* * *

A Torkoal couple were walking across the desert, with nothing nearby for miles. The two elderly tortoise Pokemon yawned loudly as they moved very sluggish, much to the drastic irony of the situation.

"Honey, you said this path would be fast," The female Torkoal retorted as she scoffed, "We could have simply gone towards the water route. But no, we're weak to water types!"

"Don't make me send you to the kitchen," The male Torkoal coughed as he collapsed on his stomach, gasping for breath as he struggled to get back up, "Oh... how come we can't handle the heat? How?"

* * *

Seviper swam through the lake as Yanmega landed near him. The two Pokemon looked at each other, and chuckled as they simply nodded at each other.

"So, the training went well?" Seviper commented as he patted Yanmega on the back with his blade-like tail.

Yanmega chuckled, touching together his smell insectoid tips, "Of course it went well! I felt more alive going through those trees like a comet!" He sighed as he looked up, the sunset starting up as he and Seviper headed southward. "You know, I could go for some lettuce right now.


	14. Chapter 14

Yanmega yawned as he opened up the kitchen door, being flooded by empty cans of Pepsi. He groaned in pain as Seviper entered from the living room, scratching his head in confusion as Yanmega popped up.

"Uhh... I was looking for Waldo..." Yanmega lied as he sheepishly smiled.

Seviper slapped himself in the forehead as he headed back into the living room. Yanmega sighed as he pulled himself out of the wreck, only to crash into the fridge, which fell right on him, causing the house to shake. Seviper entered the living room again, to see the fridge on top of Yanmega.

"Yan, Yan, Yan... how do you get yourself in this much trouble so easily...?" Seviper muttered as he smashed the fridge off of Yanmega, pulling him back on his wings. Shaking his head, Seviper criticized Yanmega, "Seriously, are you accident prone, or something? You've been getting in wrecks all over the place..."

Yanmega nervously chuckled as he whistled. "Oh, don't worry, Sev! Nothing bad can go wrong!" He closed his eyes briefly before opening them, asking quickly, "Right?"

Just as Yanmega finished that, the two Pokemon were zapped by a lightning bolt, the entire house bursting into flames as the two Pokemon were knocked out unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

Yanmega was singing to himself as he waddled across the meadows. Wait a minute, Yanmega can't waddle. Anyway, the dragonfly was doing his usual rounds... until...

"Hey! A treasure chest!" Yanmega exclaimed as he ran towards a golden treasure chest, falling into a pitfall. Screaming, he landed headfirst, moaning in pain as he weakly got up, looking up to see two Weavile pop their heads over the hole.

"Looks like you..." The first Weavile began as he snickered, covering his mouth.

"Fell in a pit," The second Weavile finished as she placed on some sunglasses.

The two Weavile laughed as they ran off, giggling like schoolgirls as Yanmega struggled to climb out of the hole, exhausted from his waddle.

"I can't waddle, remember?" Yanmega reminded me, the narrator, as he tried climbing, but with no might. "Oh, I knew I should have listened to Captain Planet."


	16. Chapter 16

Yanmega waited patiently in the chair of the doctor's office, looking at the pictures of other Pokemon on the wall. He winced a bit, rather confused as he observed the pictures. One of them was a crying Pachirisu getting a needle in the butt by a Snover, the other a picture of a Bonsly being fed milk by a Happiny. Curiously rubbing his chin, Yanmega turned his head to the left, to see a Snover, presumably a doctor, at the door.

"All right, Mr. Yanmega. You're next," The Snover doctor stated as he waved at Yanmega.

Yanmega gulped as he trembled in, heading into the Snover doctor's office as he sat on the bed, looking up. His entire body turned white as Yanmega continued trembling, wondering what would happen to him. The Snover doctor came into his office, closing the door as he chuckled.

"Now don't worry, Yanmega. You have nothing to fear, bur fear itself," The Snover doctor instructed as he winked, taking out a needle that contained sugar.

Yanmega's eyes widened as he watched the Snover doctor place the needle in his right wing. Yanmega screamed so loud, it caused the entire planet to split in half, the space time continuum being halted as Yanmega wallowed in pain, the sugar going through his scaly body as the Snover doctor evilly laughed, revealing his true intentions.

* * *

Seviper was in his house, watching some old DVDs of his childhood as he waited for Yanmega to come back. He sighed as he sipped some lemonade, knowing that Yanmega would be eventually fine.


	17. Chapter 17

Yanmega and Seviper watched from the grassy cliff as several comets fell from the night starry sky, lighting up the colors as other Pokemon watched. Seviper sipped some lemonade as Yanmega munched down on a bag containing salty french fries, watching with glee.

"Gee, Seviper. This was a great idea, coming out to appreciate the comets shower," Yanmega stated as he munched down, rubbing Seviper. "All it needs is some ketchup."

Seviper looked around him, shrugging as he turned to face Yanmega. "Sorry, Yan. Looks like you're just going to have to deal with eating the fries by themselves."

"Aww, man!" Yanmega exclaimed as he groaned, eating the entire bag as he sighed, shaking his head, "Well, at least this wasn't as bad as that time we went to the Southeastern Sea..."

Seviper shuddered as he closed his eyes with dread. "Please... don't mention the Southeastern Sea. We were even lucky to survive that group of Sharpedo..." He gasped as his entire body shivered.

Yanmega laughed as he patted Seviper on the back. "Don't worry, Seviper. The Triforce Of Wisdom promises that we will be safe for-"

Before Yanmega could finish, he and Seviper were gang attacked by a bunch of Sharpedo, who somehow made it on land at the top of a cliff, the two Pokemon screaming as they fought for their lives, over nine thousand Sharpedo making their way towards the cliff, with the other Pokemon fleeing for their lives.


	18. Chapter 18

Yanmega headed out of the shower as he whistled merrily to himself, grabbing some strawberry smelling shampoo and drinking it. Placing the shampoo back on the bathroom counter, Yanmega headed out as he opened up the cabinet, only to have several bathroom objects fall out on him. He moaned as he was knocked on the floor, feeling a bit dazed as Seviper entered into the washroom, brushing his teeth using his blade-shaped tail.

"...On the floor again, Yan?" Seviper stated as he shook his head, sighing, "Tsk, tsk. I expected that you were getting better at this, Yan."

Yanmega lowered his head as he got up, heading towards Seviper. "Well, it wasn't my fault. The stuff just fell right on top of me and-"

"Silence! I have to finish cleaning my sharp teeth," Seviper interrupted as he headed to the sink, drinking the fresh cold water and spitting it out as he cleaned his brush, placing it in the lower cabinet as he closed it. Turning around to face Yanmega, he patted the dragonfly Pokemon on the head, insuring him, "Don't worry about it, okay? It was just a little accident."

Yanmega sighed as he nodded in agreement, heading out of the washroom with Seviper, but not before grabbing the strawberry smelling shampoo, drinking it more to his delight, with Seviper simply oddly staring at him.


	19. Chapter 19

Yanmega yawned as he looked at his alarm clock, deciding to get out of his bed as he headed into the kitchen. However, when he entered into the kitchen, he spotted a pile of gold coins, jumping right into it as he got caught in a net, hanging over the gold coins. Yanmega struggled to break free as he saw Waluigi walking in, who was laughing at the dragonfly Pokemon's misfortune.

"Wa ha ha! I knew someone as gullible and stupid as you would fall for my excellent trap," Waluigi stated as he rubbed his hands together, grabbing the gold coins and stuffing them into his overalls' pockets, "Now that I did my nasty deed of the day, it's time to head back to the Meadow Meadows."

Yanmega blinked in confusion as he asked Waluigi out of curiosity, "Wait a minute... how come you managed to arrive here with no change in your appearance? I thought Seviper's new invention did not work out yet?" He asked as he scratched his head.

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he shook his head, turning around and heading out of the kitchen as he shrugged. "I don't know. You figure that one out, einstein!"

Yanmega sighed as he sat in the net, waiting for Seviper to come home. Waluigi busted down the main door as he started shooting bolts of purple electricity at the innocent Pokemon playing outside, much to his greedy desire.


	20. Chapter 20

Yanmega looked outside of his house, worrying as he closed the shades of his windows. He started trembling, whimpering as he looked around his entire house, breathing heavily. Seviper headed down the stairs, spotting Yanmega in the western corner. Sighing, he shook his head, slithering towards Yanmega.

"All right, Yan, what's wrong this time?" Seviper asked as he rubbed his chin with his blade-like tail.

Yanmega turned to face Seviper, his normally red eyes brighter and pinkier than natural. "Oh... Seviper, I'm gonna get pounded by a Honchkrow... I insulted his hat, and now he has a death wish against me!"

Seviper narrowly stared blankly at Yanmega as he replied in a monotone vice, "So, let me get this straight. Because you insulted his hat, he's going after you... is this correct?"

Yanmega slowly nodded his head as he whimpered, biting his insectoid fingers.

Seviper sighed as he turned around, slithering into the kitchen. "All right, Yanmega, let me know when you solve this problem. In the mean time, I'm going to make dinner."

"...I could go for some toasted toast right now..." Yanmega muttered to himself as his instincts told him that something bad would happen. Much to his dismay, a metal piano fell on him, causing him to crash right through the wooden floor.

* * *

Jirachi and Manaphy looked at each other as they looked down at the last remaining peanut butter and jelly sandwich, both of the two cute female legendary Pokemon full from their feast of sandwiches. Their stomachs growled with delight as the two were unable to eat anything else, rubbing their stomachs in delight as they tried making a move for the sandwich, but just couldn't reach it.

"Oh... Manaphy.." Jirachi muttered as she burped loudly, her eyes widening as she covered her mouth, "This was a great picnic. I didn't think we could eat so many sandwiches!"

Manaphy giggled as she patted Jirachi on the back, letting out a cute belch. "Don't worry, Jirachi. If you want, I could wrap up the sandwich for later. After all-" She accidently farted loudly, causing her to mildly blush as she started giggling, covering her mouth as her giggling turned into laughter.

Jirachi merely blinked as she oddly stared at Manaphy, before farting loudly herself, causing her to join in laughter as the two female Pokemon laughed to their hears' contents, simply allowing the nearby Trapinch to take the lone sandwich.

* * *

Yanmega moaned weakly as he slowly climbed up the staircase, wheezing as he looked up. He screamed in horror as he saw Honchkrow speaking with Seviper, fainting in horror.

"So yeah, I apologize on his behalf," Seviper told Honchkrow as he patted the crow Pokemon on the right shoulder with his tail, turning around to see Yanmega, waving to him, "Hey Yan, I got the entire thing resolved! You don't have to worry about-"

"Oh, woe is me..." Yanmega muttered as he fell back on the stairs, each crash seeming harsher and harsher as he reached the bottom, causing the wooden staples to fall right on him.

Honchkrow rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Seviper. "Does... he usually do this every day?"

Seviper sighed as he closed his eyes, putting his tail over his face. "Yes... sadly, yes. Every. Single. Day..."


	21. Chapter 21

Yanmega yawned loudly as he was reading an old newspaper. The dragonfly Pokemon was literally bored out of his mind, and there simply wasn't enough for him to do. Perfect timing as Seviper arrived, with a shocking guest.

"Hey Yan, I know how bored you seem to be out of your mind," Seviper started as he approached Yanmega, chucking away the newspaper as he pointed at the doorway, "So I brought a childhood friend of yours over."

Yanmega blinked as he titled his head to the right. "And just who exactly could it be?" He asked curiously. To be honest, Seviper was literally the only person Yanmega cared for, but there was a brief period in time before Yanmega even met Seviper. This is when the guest would come in to reveal Yamega's original buddy... "Porygon Z!"

Porygon Z laughed as he rotated his entire body, zooming right into Yanmega as he hugged his old, former friend. "Oh Yan! After seven hundred and ninety five years, I finally found you!"

Yanmega laughed as he pushed Porygon Z off of him, honestly shocked by this news. "Porygon Z! You came back! What happened to you!"

Porygon Z frowned as he looked down briefly. "Well, that strong winter storm all those years ago was so strong, it sent me into a seemingly endless pit full of snow. But when I finally escaped, sacraficing all of my mortal whim, I was contacted by Mr. Seviper here!" He smiled again as he sniffled with joy. "You don't know how happy I am to see you again..."

Yanmega sniffled too, bursting into tears of happiness as he could not contain himself. "Oh Porygon Z, it's good to have you back!"

Seviper smiled as he wiped a tear from his left eye with his blade-like tail, leaving the room so that Yanmega and Porygon Z could remember the olden days.


	22. Chapter 22

Yanmega gasped as he went higher and higher in altitude, having a race with Porygon Z to see who would get to the top first. The aincent dragonfly Pokemon passed by a nest of young Woogoru as he could feel the freezing cold freeze his wings.

"No... way... am... I... gonna... lose... to... Porygon Z... now..." Yanmega kept telling himself as he flapped harder and harder, looking up and gasping as he saw a bright, shining light above. He headed straight towards it, but went over the peak of the mountain, heading downhill as he screamed, his entire body engulfing into red hot flames.

Porygon Z, who was sitting on the peak reading a book, looked down, shrugging as he turned the page and washed his hands with his eyes.

* * *

A Mijumaru was about to finish eating his delicious sandwich when a Woogoru came swooping out of nowhere and snatched away the sandwich. The Mijumaru cried as three Minezumi popped their heads out of the nearby pits.

"Crickey! Did ye see da size of dat thing?" The first Minezumi proclaimed as it pointed at the Woogoru flying away.

"Roger roger!" The second Minezumi pipped up as foam started coming out of his mouth.

The third Minezumi approached the crying Mijumaru, wondering what's wrong as the Mijumaru cried loud enough to cause it to tumble back into the hole with its two brethen, running after the Woogoru in hopes of getting back his precious sandwich.

* * *

Yanmega continued screaming as his body got hotter and hotter, getting closer to the ground. Upon coming down, Yanmega shook the earth, a huge crater being formed where he crashed. A herd of Shimama overheard this and ran towards the west as a peculiar young one approached the crater, curious.

Yanmega groaned weakly as he climbed out, gasping as he was greeted by the curious Shimama. Yanmega let out a sigh as he fell back into the crater, a thud being heard.


	23. Chapter 23

Yanmega closed the door as more boxes fell on him. Seviper and Porygon Z looked at each other as Yanmega gasped, popping out from the fallen group of boxes.

"Man! I can barely breathe down there..." Yanmega muttered as he turned to Seviper and Porygon Z, asking, "Why are you two staring at me like that?" Another box fell on his head.

Seviper sighed as he shook his head, replying, "Yanmega, is there anything you can't do that goes right? I mean, seriously? Under boxes?"

Yanmega was about to reply, but even more boxes fell on him, literally burying him alive. Porygon Z was about to go clean up the boxes, but Seviper prevented him, shaking his head. Porygon Z sighed and sat back down, drinking tea while Yanmega cried for help.


	24. Chapter 24

Yanmega did a barrel roll as he flew high in the sky, being chased by several Pidove, who were chasing him for MONEY. Yanmega flew downwards as he tried to lose the Pidove, but the pesky pigeon Pokemon only followed him closely. yanmega cursed in annoyance as he did several loops in the huge, white puffy clouds.

"Darn it, why are these losers following me?" Yanmega asked himself as he zipped through the clouds, going through one another as it was thick enough to cut a fork through. The Pidove continued chasing after Yanmega, using their high pitched screeches to cause Yanmega to substain damage.

"It's not like I have anything that they want..." Yanmega muttered to himself. Little did he remember that he accidentally destroyed the Pidove's private spot, making them rage higher than an erupting volcano. Oh Yanmega, you don't even know.


End file.
